


Kiibouma One-Shots

by SonezakiRin



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Danganronpav3, Danganronpav3killingharmony, Kiibouma, M/M, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: A collection of Kiibouma one-shots because the world needs more crack/fluff with them. Some of these stories are crack lol whoopsCh 1: Ouma consults Wendy's Twitter account for relationship adviceCh 2: Ouma realizes he's in love with Kiibo but doesn't know if the other feels the sameCh 3: The fearful ruler doesn't take orders from anyone, except maybe his robot boyfriend when he tells him to wear his glasses because he can't seeCh 4: Ouma and Kiibo are college students who have a morning class together. Ouma isn't much of a morning person and is always late to class. Because of the fact that he's always tired in class, he's oblivious to Kiibo's feelings about himCh. 5: Kiibo and Ouma have been dating for six months, but Kiibo can’t help but feel like Ouma has been acting more distant lately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this was an actual Wendy's tweet exchange lol. I also didn't proofread this sue me

"Hey, Kiibo." Ouma called, sneaking up to Kiibo's position on the sofa and peering over his shoulder.

"Mmm?" Kiibo replied nonchalantly, continuing to read the book in his hands.

Ouma huffed and in one swift motion swiped the book out of his boyfriends hand. 

"Hey! I was reading that!" Kiibo huffed, turning around and glaring at the other; attempting to snatch his book back but his efforts proved useless as Ouma threw the book in a different direction.

"Yeah well I'm your boyfriend so you gotta spend time with me too instead of reading all the time." He hoped over the couch and plopped himself down right next to Kiibo. 

Kiibo rolled his eyes but figured there was no point in arguing with Ouma since he always got his way in the end. "Alright then. What do you want to do?"

Ouma grinned and enthusiastically grabbed Kiibo by the shoulders and started to shake him. "Let's go out to eat something! It'll be like our first date! This is exciting! Come on let's go!" At this point he was sounding like a kid going to the amusement park for the first time.

Kiibo couldn't help but smile at the childish behavior being displayed by the so-called Super High School Level Supreme Ruler. Were they always like this? Kiibo would never know. "So what kind of place did you have in mind then?" He asked.

Ouma stopped shaking the other and instead placed a finger on his chin as if he was now stuck in a thinking-like position. He pursed his lips and squinted his eyes as he was eliminating every type of possibility that they had. After a few moments, Ouma let out a gasp and turned to Kiibo with a huge grin. "We should go to Wendy's!"

"No thanks" was Kiibo's immediate response.

Ouma's smile was replaced with one of confusion and slight surprise since Kiibo rarely ever said no to him. "How come?"

"Well, I don't exactly like their food. I know one would think that robots don't eat but we do actually," Kiibo replied matter-of-factly.

Ouma grumbled and took his phone out, mumbling some words here and there but Kiibo had been unable to decipher anything that the other was saying.

After a short while of Ouma scrolling and typing something on his phone, Ouma let out a satisfied sigh and locked his phone; stuffing the phone back into his pocket and deciding to lay down on Kiibo's lap.

Kiibo was surprised to say the very least. He never expected the latter to just give in to an argument like that, but he also felt slightly upset with himself since he could have seen in Ouma's eyes earlier that he really did want to go out.

"Hey Ouma do-"

"Do robots have dicks?" Ouma interrupted.

Kiibo felt his face heat up and he immediately lifted Ouma up and put a fair distance between the two. "We are not answering this question today," he grumbled.

"Woah! I didn't know robots could blush!" Ouma exclaimed with excitement.

"Of course we do! We can feel any kind of emotions just like a human! We can be happy and sad and mad and confused and we can like people as well. Obviously, seeing as I'm dating you," Kiibo replied, sighing as he had already tried to explain this whole thing to Ouma a couple of times.

"So robots can also get turned on?" Was Ouma's immediate response.

"Ye- wait what are you-" Kiibo was interrupted again by Ouma's phone signaling off a ding.

"Oh! It must be them!" Ouma stated and whipped his phone out as he was checking his messages.

"Must be who?" Kiibo asked cautiously, not liking where this conversation was going.

Ouma knotted his brows together at whatever was on the screen before he shook his head and passed his phone to Kiibo.

Kiibo was surprised but nonetheless looked at what was on the screen.

'.@Wendys my boyfriend doesn't love Wendy's, what should I do??

@SHSLRuler Might need some couples therapy tbh'

Kiibo darted his eyes back and forth between the phone and Ouma. Was he supposed to take this seriously? Did Ouma actually ask Wendy's for advice? Who even was the person that replied?

"What does this mean?" Kiibo finally asked after a few moments.

Ouma huffed and gently took his phone back from Kiibo. "It means we need couples therapy of course."

"Because I don't like Wendy's? It doesn't seem logical," Kiibo stated.

"Yeah well it is to me!" Ouma glared at the other before looking away.

"Why does it matter that I don't like them?" Kiibo asked.

"Because I love their Fanta!" Ouma exclaimed, glaring daggers at the other once again.

"Wait you're mad at me over Fanta? I'm sure other places have it too." Kiibo argued.

"Yeah well I like their Fanta specifically!" Ouma grumbled and shoved his phone back in his pocket, turning his head away from the other once again.

Kiibo sighed, reaching up to rub his temple. How could someone so small be this much trouble? That's when Kiibo decided to try and go through some files in his head to see if there was something he read that would help him in his current situation.

That's when Kiibo remembered reading something about relationships and how they need to compromise with each other or just make sacrifices for the other in general. Kiibo knows about Ouma's strange love for Fanta, and since Kiibo really did care about Ouma, then it wouldn't hurt to just go to Wendy's with him to make him happy, right?

"Alright then," Kiibo finally stated. Ouma looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "I decided that we could go to Wendy's. It's our first date so whatever makes you happy is fine with me," Kiibo stated, feeling embarrassed for having said something so sentimental.

Ouma broke out into a huge grin and wrapped his arms around Kiibo, pulling him into a huge hug. "Thanks Kiibo! You're the best! My favorite robot! So cool! Maybe that means you'll finally tell me if robots have dicks!" He cheered.

Kiibo carefully moved Ouma off of him and started to walk away. "Still not gonna tell you. Now let's go already before I change my mind."

Ouma pouted for a second before deciding that getting his way at least once a day was enough for him and he walked outside hand-in-hand with Kiibo, talking enthusiastically about a random subject while Kiibo just stared at Ouma with adoration in his eyes.


	2. Love? ( part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo and Ouma have been dating for a long time, and Amami plus Kaede throw the big question at Ouma. If he was in love with Kiibo. The thing is, Ouma has no idea what it means to be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two parts because I'm too lazy to actually finish this in one sitting and me writing the second part will take a while because I'm useless lol

It was now lunch time in Hopes Peak Academy, and the students are allowed to go anywhere for that time as long as they stayed within the school parameters. Kiibo and Ouma, who were also known as the schools power couple, were spending time together next to the fountain in the middle of the garden. Kiibo had his head laid comfortably in Ouma's lap as he slept, and Ouma was just smiling affectionately down at the other as he gently combed his fingers through the Kiibo's hair.

Kaede and Amami, two people from their class had noticed the pair as they were walking by. Of course, it had been Amami who stopped the other and shook her shoulder rapidly.

"Kaede, Kaede, Kaede," he whispered in excitement, practically jumping up and down like a child who just saw a toy in the store that they wanted. "It's Kiibo and Ouma!" He grinned.

"Woah there, Amami. Calm down. Why don't you just go talk to them?" Kaede suggested, and Amami stopped and stared at her as if she had just asked the stupidest question in the world. "What is it?" She asked.

"You don't just go talk to Kiibo and Ouma," Amami began. "Ouma is very protective of Kiibo. I don't mean like yandere protective but well, Kiibo gets a lot of shit for being a robot and coming to this school, so Ouma is really annoyed with anyone that tries to talk to them because a couple of times they just tell Kiibo he doesn't deserve to date Ouma because he's a robot and Kiibo just gets really sad and hurt for a few days," he explained.

Kaede' mouth formed a small 'o' and she nodded in understanding before turning her attention back to the couple. She had a small smile on her face. "You know Ouma must really love him then. We should go talk to them and let them know we're on their side!" She suggested, grabbing Amami's wrist and dragging him along before he had any time to protest.

Once Ouma had felt a shadow hanging over him, he frowned and looked up to see Kaede and Amami smiling nervously at him. 

"Hey Ouma," Kaede spoke up carefully, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with Ouma.

"Hi Kaede....Amami," Ouma stated softly, trying to figure out why the pair had wanted to talk to him in the first place.

They stood there in a type of awkward silence until Kaede felt Amami nudge her. "A-Ahh! Right! We umm. We wanted to let you know that we both support yours and Kiibo's relationship a lot and we can help you guys out as much as you can!" She spoke up.

Ouma stared up at the two in confusion, blinking rapidly as if that would somehow make anything more sense able. "Umm. That's nice? I don't understand what you mean?"

"No worries, Ouma. It's quite simple. Since you are very popular in the looks department with both males and females, lots of people are mad that you would decided to settle for someone like Kiibo and-" Kaede was cut off by Amami slapping his hand over her mouth.

"You don't just say something like that!" He hissed at her.

"So what you're saying is that...you think I should break up with Kiibo because he's not human?" Ouma spoke up after a short while, his brows knitting together and his eyes holding nothing but frustration. If it wasn't for the sleeping boy on his lap, Kaede was sure he would have punched her by now.

She shoved Amami's hand off of her and shook her head. "No no that's not what I meant! I meant that, we think it's really sweet that you don't care about what people say about you guys being together and that you must really love Kiibo if you go through such extents to keep him safe from all that stuff."

The four stayed in a type of silence. It wasn't awkward or anything because Kaede and Amami both noticed how Ouma tensed up at the statement and found it intriguing as to what was going on in his mind at the moment.

"Love?" Ouma seemed to ask to himself. "What does that mean?" He asked more loudly, seemingly worried.

"You don't know what love is, Ouma?" Amami asked, stepping forward and kneeling down to get to eye level with the small dictator. Ouma shook his head as he nervously looked for one of Kiibo's hands to hold.

"Well..." Amami began. "Love comes after liking someone. Sometimes. You don't always fall in love with someone you like. Sometimes you just liked someone for a while and then realized you really didn't have feelings for them-"

"I don't have those kind of half-assed feelings for Kiibo!" Ouma hissed, glaring at Amami.

"That's not what he meant, Ouma. He meant that some people do fall in love while others just get over a crush in a sense," Kaede began to explain as Ouma eyed her the entire time. "Love is like. You feel all giddy and warm when you see the person. That no matter what, that smile that they have just for you will always make your heart melt. That every kiss always feels like the first one. That you think about the kind of future you'll have and you'll always include them in it because you don't want to be separated from them. How you'll do anything just to keep them happy and safe. You never grow tired of them and there's never enough time to spend with them. And many other things, but those are some of the more basic things that can define it."

Ouma looked down and stared at Kiibo, a huge blush spread across his face. Kaede and Amami already knew that all of the things that Kaede listed applied to Ouma, but they wondered how Kiibo's mind would work and if he was capable of love in the first place.

"You know..." Ouma began. "Kiibo does this cute thing when he doesn't understand something. He kinda like makes this beep noise and at first it scared me cuz I didn't know where it was coming from, but it was just Kiibo not understanding something from class. He also makes that sound when we go near a vending machine." Ouma let out a small laugh. "You know Kiibo banned me from using vending machines to get Panta. Everyday he comes to school with a bottle for me just so I won't use a vending machine. He's really cute like that," Ouma stated, staring down at Kiibo affectionately and carefully moving his hair out of his face.

"Kiibo is-my first friend. He's my best friend. He somehow turned into my boyfriend, and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way." Ouma admitted. "I've honestly always wondered if Kiibo feels the same way." His expression changed to one of sadness at the thought.

"Ouma that's-" Kaede was cut off by a small beep sound. "What was that?" She asked.

"Ahh. Kiibo is waking up," Ouma stated with a smile.

Kaede and Amami looked on with interest as Kiibo woke up. They were just curious to see how a robot would wake up.

He flickered his eyes open and let out a soft yawn before turning his head to meet Ouma's gaze. Ouma's eyes softened when they made contact with Kiibo's and he reached a hand over to carefully move some hair out of his face.

"Good Morning, princess," He said jokingly but still in a loving way.

Kaede heard a type of choking sound next to her and turned around quickly to see Amami covering his mouth with what seemed to be like tears forming in his eyes.

"A-Amami are you-" she was cut off by Amami frantically slapping his hand over her mouth again.

"O-O-OTP!" He whispered harshly. Kaede was confused as to what he meant, but she decided it would probably be best to ask a different time. She grabbed Amami's wrist and dragged him away before he literally freaked out so much that he died.

"Did you dream about anything?" Ouma asked, his eyes shining slightly at the question. He asks Kiibo these questions just to see how far his capabilities of acting like a human extent to. If Kiibo doesn't understand something, then Ouma wants to be the person to explain them to Kiibo.

"Hmm...yeah actually!" Kiibo gasped, his ahoge wagging slightly at his excitement. "I dreamt that Ouma took over the world and finally got rid of all the vending machines!" Kiibo laughed, resting his head against Ouma's shoulder.

"Yeah! When I finally rule the world it'll just be us two with no more vending machines!" Ouma laughed, wrapping his arms around Kiibo and pressing a kiss on the top of his head. Just then, the school bell had rung, announcing the end of lunch.

"Aww...I guess I wasted the entire time sleeping. I'm sorry, Ouma," Kiibo frowned, pulling away from his boyfriend and standing up to now apologetically to him.

"It's fine, Kiibo. Just being with you makes me happy all the same," Ouma admitted with a small blush forming across his cheeks.

Kiibo felt his entire face heat up and he quickly grabbed onto Ouma's hand. "Y-Yeah come on. Let's get to class before we're late."

Ouma let out a small laugh as he let Kiibo drag him off to their next class, but while he was being dragged he couldn't help but wonder what specifically it was that he had felt for Kiibo, and if Kiibo felt the exact same way for him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff aye


	3. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma is sensitive to light and is totally ace at taking care of himself for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do part 2 for the other one shot soon. I just had a craving to write this is all cx

"Ouma..." the robot called out softly at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it Kiibo just give me a few moments I'll be fine!" The other waved his hand in dismissal as he used his free hadn't to cover his left eye firmly.

"But I don't think that's a very good idea for you to help with your eye," Kiibo muttered, watching intently as Ouma surely but truly kept wincing in pain.

Ouma let out a final whine before throwing his arms at his side in little fists, stomping his foot on the ground in annoyance. "Fine! How do i take care of this?" He exclaimed, growling slightly at the end.

Kiibo was a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst, but then he remembered that a) Ouma was naturally just a little kid. And b) he was probably in a lot of pain and on the verge of tears. Or so that's what he assumed since Ouma's eyes had more red than white surrounding his colored purple iris.

He sighed, reaching both hands up and gently closing the others eyes. "Ok well first you should probably keep both of your eyes closed. Don't worry about anyone taking your stuff or trying to kill you. I'm here, remember?" Ouma let out a shaky breath at the reminder that his boyfriend was in fact there.

"Alright then. Now what?" Ouma asked. He can't say that he didn't like the feeling of having his eyes closed. His eyes didn't sting anymore if they weren't open, and that's all Ouma really needed at the moment. 

Kiibo felt his face heat up and finally leaned in before he changed his mind. He carefully placed a small kiss on each of Ouma's eyelids. The smaller had a small blush start to form across his cheeks, but he wasn't going to stop Kiibo because he enjoyed the rare moments when the other actually initiated affection with him. Kiibo then took a deep breath and pulled the other into a tight hug.

"Ahh! Wh-What's wrong, Kiibo?" Ouma asked, opening his eyes for a split second before shutting them again, not wanting to upset the other even more.

"Nothing. I just don't like when you don't care for yourself, Ouma. I'm a robot so of course, I don't really have a set date to die and all that stuff like you, but I would appreciate it if you took your health a bit more seriously...it concerns me..." Kiibo muttered out his worries. They were actually worries he's had for a while. He didn't like Ouma neglecting himself all the time and going through so much trouble for him when he was clearly in pain. 

"Me? But Kiibo I'm fi-"

"No you're not!" Ouma was immediately shut up by the sudden outburst. He could have sworn that Kiibo was actually on the verge of tears. "I-I don't want to argue. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself more?" Kiibo asked, letting out a breath he didn't seem to notice he had been noticing.

Ouma pursed his lips together as he knitted his brows together. After a few moments he let out some type of groan which made Kiibo jump from the suddenness. "Ugh! I guess! I mean. If it helps you charge better at night then it can't be helped," Ouma huffed out, face heating up and slightly squinting elsewhere since his eyes were still hurting.

Kiibo's face burst out into a huge grin before he wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug. "Thanks Ouma. I'm glad you listen to me."

Ouma huffed and returned the others embrace. "Yeah well it's not like I do it because you're my boyfriend. I'm just thinking I should probably be in good health if I'm going to rule the world some time!" He grumbled out. Kiibo laughed and turned his head to kiss Ouma's cheek.

"Yeah, im sure that's exactly what it is," he chuckled, leaning back and reaching into a bag to take out a small object.

Ouma only groaned at the sight of the object. "And since you're totally doing this for yourself and not me, you'll wear these, right?" Kiibo teased, placing the pair of black glasses in Ouma's hand.

The other opened his mouth to say something before he quickly shut his mouth up again. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he rolled his eyes while placing the glasses on himself. "But you better know that people don't take a ruler with glasses seriously! How do they fear me when I can't even see?" Ouma pouted which Kiibo had to admit was the cutest thing Ouma ever does. "You're going to make up for it by being my scary robot and also buying me Panta," he huffed.

Kiibo laughed once again and nodded. He never really knew why Ouma bossed him around for things he should be doing for himself, but at this point he didn't care much anymore. "Are you sure it's not just an excuse for me to be by your side?" He teased once again.

"I-" Ouma's face turned bright red and he shook his head. "So what! I'm bored anyways. Let's get going before I leave you here," Ouma strung together in an attempt to get away from the previous conversation. He still felt insecure about being open and insecure with the robot. Not because he thought the robot would laugh at him, but because he didn't trust himself to not say something out of line that would hurt the other.

"Alright then. We can stop by the store on the way home so we can get you your Panta," Kiibo stated with a grin dancing happily across his lips, knowing that was enough to get his boyfriend in a happy mood again.

"Aww yeah! Kiibo is the best!" Ouma jumped up, grabbing his backpack and practically dragging Kiibo away by the hand in excitement for some free Panta.

~Time skip because I don't want to kill you guys with too many feels~

After the two exited the store, Kiibo handed his smaller boyfriend the bottle of Panta since he knew Ouma was probably going to want to drink it before getting back home.

"Thanks Kiibo! You're the best!" Ouma jumped up in excitement as he took the bottle in his hand, but stopped for a moment as if he was lost in thought about something.

Before Kiibo had a chance to ask Ouma what was on his mind, the other shook his head quickly and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on the others cheek. Almost instantly he pulled away with a small blush and smile on his face as he opened the bottle.

Kiibo smiled affectionately at the other and continued to walk with him. He knew that Ouma wasn't used to the whole idea of relationships, or even being liked in general. I mean who would be if you're a self proclaimed evil dictator who wants to take over the world? Everyone would tend to shy over you if that's what you said about yourself, so Kiibo didn't expect an 'ideal' relationship like he read in books, but in his own way, his relationship with Ouma is all he needed for it to be ideal.

Just then, Ouma slipped his free hand into Kiibo's, intertwining their fingers together as they walked. Kiibo noticed how the other did it basically as second nature since he seemed so unfazed by the action, and Ouma was the type of person who got flustered over Kiibo even calling him pretty. It made Kiibo smile at the thought.

The rest of the walk back to Kiibo's place, he noticed how Ouma's hand tightened around his when they walked by other people. He didn't know if it was out of fear of possessiveness. Probably the latter. He knew Ouma was scared Kiibo would find someone better and leave him. Of course Ouma would never outright say it, but Kiibo was able to figure it out on his own. He also noticed the way that Ouma seemed to be slightly leaning against him as they walked. He didn't know if he did it to be cute or because he was actually died. Heck, maybe he didn't even know he was doing it in general.

"I can feel you staring at me ya know. You can take a picture it lasts longer," Ouma spoke up, glancing over at Kiibo.

Kiibo felt his face heat up a bit but decided to respond with a comment he knew would destroy Ouma's calm nature. "What if I want to experience natures beauty first hand that a photo can't capture?"

That seemed to do the trick because halfway taking a sip of his Panta, Ouma immediately spit it out and covered his face in embarrassment. "I-" he kept his mouth open for a moment until he closed it, realizing that his comeback wasn't going to make its debut there.

"Anyways," Ouma attempted once again to steer away from an embarrassing conversation. "My eyes still hurt. These glasses aren't doing anything for me. I'm about ready to chuck them into the street," he complained.

"You're supposed to wear them continuously not just when your eyes start to hurt. You're not going to feel better right away. I read it takes a while until your eyes even get used to glasses and such. Also, you've been sensitive to light longer than you've even known me and I've only seen you wear glasses once," Kiibo replied casually, knowing Ouma had no remark to this as well.

Ouma's lips drew themselves into a flat line as he took in Kiibo's words. He knew the other was right, but he just hated to be wrong so he would never admit it.

"Besides," Kiibo spoke up again. "Even if you think you can't take over the world wearing glasses, you're still the ruler of my world if it makes up for it."

"Gah!" Ouma let go of Kiibo's hand to cover his face in embarrassment. "Where did you learn how to be so sweet and affectionate all of a sudden?" He mumbled out from his hands.

"Mmm. Over the weekend I read books on how to be nice to your partner and cute things you can say to them to make them flustered," Kiibo spoke innocently even though Ouma knew he probably got out a kick out of watching him turn into a blushing mess.

Ouma huffed and looked away, a soft red hue still present on his cheek. "Well, I never read any of that stuff but I'll give it a try," he took a small breath before continuing. "When I rule the world I'll make you my princess and I'll make an order to get rid of all the vending machines in the world."

Kiibo stared wide eyed at the other before he pulled him into a tight hug. "Aww Ouma can be sweet as well! That was so cute!" 

"S-Stop Kiibo im not cute I'm fearful and menacing!" Ouma defended, trying to keep some kind of masculine front even though he knew he was failing.

"You're cutely menacing is what you are," Kiibo replied with a laugh as Ouma just groaned again in response.


	4. The Grumpy Cute Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from: http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/134893351451/76-otp-prompts-list-thingy
> 
> Kiibo has a lowkey crush on Ouma but Ouma is too busy being tired to notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keebler makes a comeback for like 2 seconds

It was 8:50 am and Ouma was sleeping soundly in his dorm room. Ouma had opted to not have a roommate. Yeah it would cost more, but he didn't want to have anyone invading his personal space. That and he was trying to hide his pet octopus in his room. Good thing his pet didn't make much of a sound. Ouma would just come home occasionally to find his pet octopus Keebler having gotten out of his tank and gotten everything wet. Under normal circumstances, Ouma wouldn't mind; however, he's not much of an organized person so his pet would usually soak all of Ouma's homework assignment.

While Ouma slept, he felt the familiar feeling of a wet tentacle on his face ( this isn't hentai gtfo ). "Mnnn...Keebler no I'm sleeping," he whined, swatting the tentacle away and bringing his blanket up to cover his head. Ouma let out a soft sigh as he felt himself drift off to sleep again.

Just then, Ouma felt something be thrown at his head. In a fit of frustration, he threw the blanket off of himself and sat upright. "Keebler! What the actual fu-" he was silenced by the octopus smacking him once again with his clock. Ouma furrowed his brows before taking the thing in his hand and realizing that it was now 9:20 am.

"Holy fucking shit on a stick I'm late!" He screeched, jumping off his bed but falling face first to the ground because he had part of his blanket tangled on one of his feet. "Oh for fucks sake I don't have time for this!" He groaned, shaking his foot free and scrambling over to his closet.

He stripped from his Panta styles pajamas and quickly changed into some black skinny jeans along with a black short sleeve shirt but also pulled on a black and purple checkered flannel to go with his look. He put on some black sneakers while he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He did a complete 180 flip to grab his comb and phone to stuff them in his backpack.

"I'm so fucking late but I need to take a piss god damn it," he sighed irritatedly before deciding he would use the restroom that was next to his classroom. Ouma fed Keebler as fast as the Flash like no one would even believe Ouma actually moved from his place. With one last double check, Ouma grabbed his room key and stormed out of the room.

After Ouma used the restroom, he splashed some water on his face and looked into the mirror. "Man I look like death." He joked, taking a deep breath in order to calm himself before he made his way to class.

"Sorry I'm late!" He announced, quickly making his way towards the back of the class. If this was a Study Hall, it would've been easy for Ouma to just sneak through the back, but unfortunately this was one of those 20 people class where it was quite obvious when someone just walked in.

"Wow Ouma new record. You're only forty minutes late this time," The professor laughed. Normally, students who are late to every single class are dropped, but Ouma did all his work and somehow still got perfect scores on his tests that the professor just let it slide.

'I mean at least he still comes to class' the professor thought before continuing his lecture.

Ouma let out the twentieth sigh that day as he dropped his backpack on the floor next to his seat and lazily threw his notebook and pencil on the desk. Occasional grumbles about 'why the hell a class starts so early' left his lips as he started to take notes diligently.

Behind him, a short haired male watched him curiously, his blue eyes holding nothing but amusement in them.

'Ouma-kun sure looks extra tired today' Kiibo thought to himself, placing his chin on his palm while watching the other. He let out a small laugh at the others bad mood. Ouma was grumbling and mumbling with his hair, taking a comb out of his backpack in an attempt to fix it. Kiibo couldn't help but think that the whole situation was rather adorable. It was probably the only entertaining thing about his morning class.

Right when Ouma heard Kiibo's small chuckle, he immediately whipped himself around and glared at him. "Excuse me what do you find so funny Keyboard?" He hissed. Ouma didn't mean to sound rude, but he didn't want to think he was the laughing stock of the entire class either.

Kiibo placed a hand over his mouth and let out another chuckle. "I just think it's fascinating how you decided to take a 9 am class when you're clearly not a morning person," he mused, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Ouma opened his mouth to say something but only shut it up just as quickly as he opened it, furrowing his brows together and letting out a huff. "This was the only time this class was available! Its not like I would willingly bore myself to death with this class," he explained, rolling his eyes.

Kiibo let out a small hum as his eyes were transfixed on the other boy. He knew Ouma was only grumpy because he probably woke up late as usual. He's seen Ouma outside of class and he was always kind and gentle to people. He especially loved when he caught Ouma being alone and spending time with stray animals he finds here and there. He probably sounded like a stalker since he doesn't even know Ouma personally but yet he sees him outside of class often and likes many aspects of the boy.

"Hey, Ouma," Kiibo finally spoke up once again, getting the boy to give him a side glance. "Since you woke up late, I doubt you ate anything. I have a spare granola bar and water bottle. Do you want it?" Kiibo stretched the truth just a small bit. He wasn't just going to admit that he had purposely packed something minor for the other because that would probably most definitely make him look creepy.

"What? No I don't need your pity," Ouma huffed once again. "I'm not even hungry anyways." Almost as if on cue, Ouma's stomach decided to demonstrate a whales calling to the class. If Ouma didn't already feel like death, he probably would have felt humiliated. "You know what fine whatever. Can I please have them?" He asked in an attempt to snap himself out of his bad mood. Kiibo wasn't the reason why he was so upset so he felt guilty for going off on him like that.

Kiibo let out another laugh and nodded as he fished the items out of his backpack and handed them to Ouma.

"Thanks man you're such a life savor you don't understand," Ouma's eyes almost sparkled at the items in front of him. Yeah it was a small snack, but he knew it would be enough to get him to last the last half hour of class that he had to endure.

"It's no problem at all," Kiibo replied softly, smiling gently at the other when he realized that Ouma had turned back around and gone back to taking notes.

The white haired boy couldn't help but notice that Ouma's mood had almost completely diminished by the end of their lesson for the day. He seemed a lot more relaxed and in a genuine good mood. He wasn't even making sassy remarks to what the professor was saying, and that seemed to be one of Ouma's favorite things to do.

As they were putting their stuff away to leave class, Kiibo noticed Ouma stand up quickly and throw his backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks Kiibo! You're the best! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He flashed the other a smile and wave before running out of the class to god knows where.

Kiibo had to grip onto his backpack as he felt the violent blush make its way onto his cheeks. If he was being honest with himself, Kiibo would say that he fancied Ouma a little more than any other person would, and he may or may not have memorized a script as to how he wants to ask said boy out on a date. He would be lying if he said he hasn't been trying to ask the other out for the past two months but keeps chickening out from how shy he is. However, Kiibo was feeling confident that by their next class, he would be able to ask Ouma to get a proper breakfast with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 40 minutes and didn't proofread it sue me I know it's bad but yolo


	5. 6 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo and Ouma have been dating for six months, but Kiibo can’t help but feel like Ouma has been acting more distant lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn’t going to post this here because I didn’t bother to proofread it and wrote it all in one sitting....but people seemed to like it on Wattpad so ehh. Why not

Kokichi and Kiibo had been dating for a whopping six months. Half a year that Kiibo would never regret. He could remember himself pinning after Kokichi for the longest time. Kiibo has had a crush on the boy for as long as he could remember. He wouldn’t say it was love at first sight since something so trivial is scientifically impossible, but he would admit that he always fancied the others face a little more than he should.

Overtime, Kiibo came to realize that his small admiration of the boy had turned into something more, and luckily for him, Kokichi returned those feelings. 

Kiibo could clearly remember the day he had confessed to the purple haired boy. He remembered that he prepared some elaborate speech for the other, but he had made it so complex sounding and long that instead of letting Kiibo finish, Kokichi just rolled his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss against the others lips; muttering a small “I like you too.” 

Of course, the boys didn’t make their relationship official for a while. Kokichi rambled on about wanting to make the experience special and important for Kiibo. He wanted to take the other out for so-called cute dates and help him experience what it would be like to be in a real relationship. He was happy to be Kiibo’s first boyfriend, and Kiibo hoped that their relationship would last forever. The connection felt too strong, for Kiibo at least.

Overtime Kokichi started to act differently around the other. After the fourth month, Kokichi would almost act annoyed to be around Kiibo, and it almost seemed as if the purple haired male had a forced smile plastered on his face. Kiibo was of course oblivious to it all. He believed everything Kokichi said and did because after all, why would his boyfriend ever lie to him?

Kokichi feigned happiness, and at times felt sorry for snapping at the robot at times. Kiibo never understood why Kokichi would get ticked off so easily. He figured that it was just something he never noticed before, but Kiibo figured that this was just an aspect of Kokichi that he would have to get used to since he cared about him so much.

Now, fast forward to six months into their relationship, Kokichi barely replied to any messages from Kiibo. He would greet him with a small wave at school, but Kiibo would never see that beautiful smile that he had come to love. Kokichi started hanging around Kaede, Rantaro and Shuuichi more. Kiibo always thought that Kokichi was making new friends.

Why would Kiibo be upset over that? Surely he shouldn’t be mad about his boyfriend prioritizing his friends. Kiibo brushed it off but still couldn’t help the nagging feeling in his robotic heart that something was wrong.

Eventually, the feeling became unbearable, and Kiibo knew he had to act out on his hunch before he did anything rash.

During lunch, Kiibo walked up to Kokichi who was obviously hanging out with his friends. He saw Kokichi flashing that beautiful smile of his, and somewhere inside his chest, he felt his robotic heart ache with pain. He couldn’t remember the last time Kokichi directed that smile at him.

Kiibo walked up behind the other and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kokichi turned around with a confused expression, which quickly changed to one of annoyance when he saw that it was Kiibo.

The robot obviously tried to ignore to increasing pain in his chest as he mustered up a smile. “Hi, Kokichi. I wanted to know if I could talk to you for a moment?” This all felt stupid to the robot. Asking his boyfriend for a minute of his day? Surely, Kokichi wouldn’t have minded, no, surely he would have actively been looking for Kiibo during lunch like he used to do, but that was in the past.

Kokichi sighed but nodded anyways. “Sure I guess.” He bid a short farewell to his friends before standing up and walking away from Kiibo, the robot following closely behind him.

The purple haired male walked a good distance away from the crowds of people before turning back to face Kiibo; crossing his face and giving off the usual annoyed expression that Kiibo had gotten used to. “What is it?”

Kiibo looked away from the others face. He used to enjoy looking at Kokichi‘s face whenever they spoke, but now it was something he disliked more than anything. Feeling the burning glare etch into his robotic skin felt too much for him. He didn’t know what was wrong the other. “I just wanted to know what was wrong. I’m your boyfriend, Kokichi.” He mustered out, carefully trying to reach for the others hand, but pulled it back once Kokichi basically slapped his hand away. “You’ve been so cold and distant lately. You don’t respond to my texts and you don’t even try to hang out anymore. You always look so mad at me and I just want to know what happened.” Kiibo took a deep breath as he looked up to Kokichi’s face, synthetic tears rolling down his cheeks. “What happened to us?”

Kokichi took a sharp breath, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. In the past, whenever Kiibo cried, Kokichi would hold him close and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He always made sure to reassure Kiibo that he would always be there for him and that he cared about him more than anything.

But that wasn’t the case this time. Kokichi looked uncomfortable and like he would rather not be in this situation. He took small steps away from the other; hoping to get away from the situation as soon as possible. “I was hoping you’d take the hint, Kiibo. I don’t...like you like that anymore. Maybe you can’t understand because you’re a robot, but whatever it was that I felt for you, doesn’t exist anymore. You’re just....Kiibo. A robot that goes to my school.”

Kiibo tried once again to desperately hold onto one of Kokichi’s hands. The warmth of the others hand on his always calmed him down, and he felt like he needed it right not more than anything. But of course, Kokichi moved his hand away again. “Why...” Kiibo began to shake in fear. “Why are you acting like this? What did I do? I don’t want to lose you, Kokichi. I...” He took a shaky breath. “I love you, Kokichi.” 

Kokichi’s breath hitched, biting down on his lip, not because he felt bad for the other, but because those were the words he never wanted to hear from the other. “I’m sorry you feel that way. I don’t love you, Kiibo. And I never did. You’re not that exciting and you’re a bit annoying. Spending time with you is a bore and I would rather be anywhere else than with you. Maybe in the past I did have feelings for you, but it was just a childish crush. Nothing more. Please just get over this and move on because we can’t work this out, and I don’t want to.” He ended it at that and walked past Kiibo, not caring that he just broke his heart or that Kiibo was sobbing his heart out in the middle of the hallway because of him.

Kiibo had always felt like that being a robot wouldn’t stop him from being able to experience the same thing as humans. Something like love felt like something Kiibo could have, but here Kokichi was rejecting his feelings. Here Kokichi was, falling out of love with him because he wasn’t good enough. That’s when it all became clear to Kiibo.

Robots weren’t meant to make friends, feel something like happiness, feel loved, or anything of that sort. But most importantly, robots were never meant to feel accepted. They never belonged anywhere. And they never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late birthday to me. I like being sad.


End file.
